Hyrule Christmas
by Joguy90
Summary: One of my first. Zelda and Link have guests over for Christmas and things go badly.


Zelda walked into the kitchen of her mansion. She and Link had been married for two monthes. He was twenty and she was nineteen. 

"Link come on! Get up. We're having company over today. Remember?" Link rolled over in bed. It was Christmas day. 

"Honey, when are we opening presants?" 

Zelda rolled her eyes in the kitchen as she cracked an egg into a bowl. "We're opening presants later this morning when the guests come over. Besides, you got a presant last night." Link smiled as he reached for his clothes. He grabbed his tunic and threw it over his head. He looked at the mess of their bed. "Hey, Zee. Should I make the bed?" 

Zelda began to make toast. "Yes. It was your fault." 

Link tossed the covers over the bed to make it look somewhat better. He walked out of their room and into the living room. The Christmas tree sat by the wall filled with sword, shield, tunic, ocarina, and sage ornaments. Under the tree sat many presents. Link couldn't wait. He walked to the couch and looked out the window. He was rather pleased with their mansion. It was straight across from the drawbridge to the castle in the field where the guards used to walk. The white snow was looking great outside. Zelda walked into the room. "Link, get your white hoses on. You can't just wear a tunic when the guests come over. They're gonna be here in twenty minutes." "Hey, look who's talking," said Link. 

Zelda looked down. She was wearing a long tank top that came down past her hips. 

"Well I suppose I'll get dressed soon too. 

Link got up and picked Zelda up in his arms. 

"Link, we need to get ready!" 

Link set Zelda down on the couch. He moved in to kiss her. Zelda rolled off the couch and onto her knees. "I've learned a few tricks living with you." Link smiled and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. "Always wants to have fun....excitement,excitement,excitement." Link came from the bedroom wearing a red tunic and green hose. 

"How do I look?" "Very silly." 

Link walked into the kitchen to finish breakfast. Zelda came from the bedroom wearing a red shirt and a long, silky, green skirt. "How do I look?" 

"Beautiful." 

"Ding,Dong" 

Zelda walked to the door as she finsished putting on her earings. "Hi!" Saria walked into the room and put a present under the tree. Nabooru followed with two presents. Malon, Talon, and Ingo walked in and put one present under the tree. Ruto, Impa, and a goron followed. 

"Darunia sends presents. He says he is too big to come to your party. Plus it is far too cold,"said the Goron. 

"Oh,well that's Ok. We'll have to send him a card. Are you cold?" asked Zelda. 

"Ye..ye..yes..m.ma..miss." 

"Ok then, well come in." 

Saria sat down on the couch and began to talk to Link. "Merry Christmas, Link." 

"Merry Christmas.......Oh,um, yesterday I just finished a surprise for everyone." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah! Hey, everyone come outside! I have a suprise. Put on coats because it might be wet and...um, dangerous." 

Link opened the door and ran outside. "Come on!" Link pulled on his silver gauntlets and ran across the small field to a jumble of trees. 

"What's he doing?" asked Ruto as she pulled a hat on. 

Link reached behind the trees and pulled out.... "A catapult!" shouted Zelda, "I thought it was something special for me!" 

Link pushed it out towards the house. "Ta!Da!" 

Zelda rolled her eyes. Link jumped onto the catapult and pulled a saber out of a small pouch on the side it. "Do you think I can get to the top of that little cliff that surounds this field and the castle?" 

"Break a leg," said Zelda. 

Link slashed a green rope and he was thrown into the air. Impa looked in amazement as the rope suddenly grew back. "He must of used magic..." 

"He is really going to make it!" said Nabooru. 

Link flew through the air and began to yell. "Wooohuuuu!" Link headed for the small cliff and began to drop. "I'm gonna make it!" 

Link prepared to hit the top of the cliff. "He's going to hit the wall!" shouted Zelda. 

Link also noticed this. He began to kick his feet. "Ahhhhhhh!" 

Link's outstretched leg slammed into the top corner of the cliff as the rest of him kept going to slide onto the top. Link rolled across the cliff. 

"I shouldn't have said break a leg." 

Link held onto his bleeding leg and moaned as he saw his wife and friends running towards him. "Uhhh." Link layed back and passed out. 

"Honey are you ok?" Link sat up in bed and looked at his wife's worried eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Is it broken?" "Yeah. Saria,Nabooru,and Pete are going into the market in a few minutes." 

"Pete? Who is Pete?" 

"Oh, he's the Goron." 

"Oh, good, I didn't know what I was going to call him. I need some potion. Are they getting some potion?" 

"I'll be sure to tell them." *Bang* "Zee,what was that?" 

"I think it was the door. I'll go run and tell them." 

"They are out buying the stuff for Christmas dinner. I think they'll need more help. Let's go to town to," said Malon. Talon walked to the sink and filled up a glass of water. Malon,Ingo and Pete ran out the door. 

"Ahh! Wait for me!" yelled Talon as he threw his glass of water at the bedroom door. 

Zelda opened the door. "I'll be right back sweeeahh!" Zelda slipped on the water and skided across the door. She suddenly lost her footing and fell onto the ground. "My leg," said Zelda with tears forming. Link grabbed the edge of the bed and rolled off. "I'm coming honey," said Link as he crawled across the floor. He grabbed Zelda and helped her across the floor to the couch. They both wiggled across the room and leaned on the back of the couch. Zelda had started to cry. "Don't cry. You'll be in bed in just a second and we'll have some potion soon," said Link as put his arm around Zelda, "Try not to move it." Link held Zelda tight and kissed her forehead. "What do we do now?" asked Zelda. 

Link put his other arm around her and moved from her forehead to her lips. "Link do you think this is a good idea. I mean we've both got broken legs." Link kissed Zelda's lips again. He kissed her softly and and moved her hair out of her face and continued to kiss her. 

"Ok Link, now you're scaring me. This is completely the wrong time! You always need adventure and excitement. Just relax. We're stuck here and I guess we need to wait until the others get back." 

"They're out getting Christmas dinner. They're not gonna get back soon. I guess I am getting alittle too excited....I'm not going to let you sit here and suffer!" Link crawled into the bedroom and Zelda heard the familiar sound of "Epona's Song". The sound of Epona's neighing came from outside. Link once again crawled from the bedroom and opened the door. "I'll be right back," said Link and he pulled himself on, "Two potions coming right up!" Link tore of into the field and down the trail from the castle which led to the market. 

"Uh, Link you forgot the rupees." 

Link galloped into town to see people running everywhere buying different Christmas items. Link scanned the market. "Impa!" Impa stepped away from the table full of food she was at and moved through the crowd to Link. "I can't get off Epona so can you run in and get two bottles of potions." "Two?" 

"Zelda broke her leg too. Here's the rupees," said Link as he dug through his pocket. 

"Um,I,um. It appears I'm out." 

"You forget that I'm Zelda's bodyguard!" 

Impa turned around and walked to the potions store. Epona suddenly stood up as a little kid ran by her legs. Link flew off and landed on the ground. His good leg drove into the ground and Link could feel another fracture. Impa emerged from the potions shop and gasped as she looked at Link wincing on the ground. 

"What happened?" 

"That girl!" shouted Link as he pointed at a small girl chaising a cucco. 

"Oh, she's just little. You can't be mad at her," said Impa as she helped Link back onto Epona. Malon,Talon,IngoPete,Nabooru,and Saria walked from the deli and came over to Link. "Are you Ok? We saw what happened," said Saria. 

Impa poured potion over Link's leg and they began to walk back to the house. 

Link opened the door and ran to Zelda who had now climbed onto the couch. "Hey! Hi!" Link poured the other bottle of potion on Zelda's leg. "Time for dinner!" Everyone began to help with dinner, Talon was forgiven, and presents began to open. 

Link ripped open his presents to find new swords,shields,tunics,and other things that would entertain him. Zelda found new skirts, things for around the house and something that was small and made of silk from Link. Everyone else recieved what they wanted and after dinner was done everyone was ready to leave. 

"What a great day!" said Link as everyone got on their coats. "Merry Christmas everyone!" said Zelda as she waved goodbye. Link hugged Saria and sent her off with a kiss on the cheek. 

Zelda walked into the bedroom and emerged wearing Link's present. "You know what you wanted to do earlier today?" 

"Yeah.." replied Link. 

Zelda smiled and wrapped her arms around Link. "Merry Christmas." 


End file.
